También es mi primera vez
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome son comprometidos y después de tanto "estira y afloja" se entregaron uno al otro. Participa en el #RetosSesshome2016


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama.**

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

— **Indica dialogo de bestia interna**.-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **x-x-x**

— Debe de ser una broma. -hablaba molesta.

— Pues no lo es. -habló alguien a su espalda.

— ¿Porque yo? preguntó con algo de culpa.

— Vamos Kag, tú eres la única que puede lograr que los humanos y los yōkais se lleven bien.

— No me lo recuerdes, haces que me sienta miserable.

— Hija entiende que es por el bien de muchos.

— Lo sé. -soltó un suspiro frustrada.

Ese día los yokai se habían organizado con un enorme comité de lideres humanos, después de la derrota de Naraku pues habían quedado dañados los demonios por los ataques de la humanidad y la humanidad por la desconfianza de que algún día fueran a atacarles, pero este día sería el final pues habían unido al Lord cardinal más fuerte de los cuatro para que se uniera a la Shikon No Miko.

Kagome estaba furiosa al saber que ella tendría que casarse con un demonio al cual jamás en su vida creyó amar, se encontraba en su casa en el futuro, tenía una semana para aceptar o negarse y declarar la guerra segura entre ambas razas.

Por otro lado se encontraba el Lord que se encontraba dentro de su despacho sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, intentaba ocultar la felicidad que sentía al saberse dueño de la onna aquella que tanto había ansiado, se encontraba tomando un poco de sake para calmar a su aturdido corazón. Ahora solo le preocupaba el que ella pudiera llegar a amarle.

.

.

.

— Damas y caballeros estamos aquí reunidos para dar paso a una nueva era con la unión del Lord Sesshomaru y La Shikon No Miko, Kagome. —espetó un viejo demonio lagartija—. A continuación ambos verterán su sangre en estas copas y las beberán.

Y así ambos hicieron un corte en la palma de su diestra para verterla dentro de la copa y después ofrecerla al otro para beberla.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos ellos bebieron hasta la última gota de ese líquido carmesí.

Al bajar las enormes copas el viejo yokai habló—. Por este lazo irrompible que han comenzado con su sangre ahora solo nos queda proceder a la marca, el macho deberá morder la clavícula de la hembra y de igual manera procederá ella.

Y sin protesta ella mostró sumisión—algo indispensable en la mujer— ligeramente inclinando su cabeza dejando ver el lugar dónde la marca tendría lugar, el ambarino no dudo para nada en morder y después lamber y acomodarse para que ella le hiciera su marca, bajo la mirada de todos ellos comenzaron su "emparejamiento" para dejar la consumación a la privacidad de ellos.

Al termino todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja de _recién casados,_ muchas mujeres miraban mal a la azabache al verse sustituidas por ella y por otro lado el macho Inu estaba furioso por como miraban a su ahora mujer, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, le quería.

— ¡Muchas felicidades muchacho! —gritó la pequeña vieja pulga que se encontraba en sobre su hombro—. Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de usted. -aseguró con felicidad.

— No hace falta que digas eso, este Sesshomaru lo sabe.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Señorita Kagome! -saltó al hombro de ella tras el comentario de la pulga.

— Myoga que sorpresa, muchas gracias. -le agradeció con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Será que puedo platicar contigo en privado unos momentos? -inquirió la pulga a la chica mientras ella asentía y luego avisaba al albino donde se encontraría.

— ¿Qué sucede Myoga?

— Lo que pasa es que no he venido solo a felicitarles, yo he sido mandado por mi amo Inu No Taisho, me temo que la consumación de su emparejamiento si tiene que efectuarse pero tiene que ser bajo el amor—explicaba la vieja pulga— eso quiere decir que si uno de ustedes no se ama ambos morirán.

Al terminar de explicar la chica se quedó helada, ella no quería morir, no ahora.

.

.

.

— ¿Porque me huyes? -inquirió con fastidio.

— No huyo. -mintió.

— Si lo haces. -aseveró divertido.

— Son alucinaciones tuyas.

Él sonrió de lado y se aproximó a más a ella, la había encontrado en un troco de un frondoso árbol después de estar todo el día como _el gato y el ratón_ por fin la había alcanzado y la tenía bajo su merced, cual cazador a su presa.

— ¿Sigues pensando en él? -preguntó con molestia al pensar que quizá ella evitaba toda clase de contacto con él al estar enamorada aún del híbrido.

Ella se quedó muda, no podía acreditar lo que acababa de escuchar. Sesshomaru estaba celoso.

— No es eso, es solo que yo..., yo..., -y no pudo continuar porque el platinado capturó sus tiernos labios en un profundo beso.

— ¿A qué le temes? -preguntó rosando sus labios.

Ella no estaba segura sobre contarle lo que la tenía tan alejada de él.

— Es solo que yo no tengo certeza de lo que sientes por mí y..., -de nuevo fue interrumpida por él.

— Creo que si es eso te puedo asegurar que me traes babeando. -aseguró con una sonrisa ladina.

La azabache no tubo tiempo de contestar porque de nueva cuenta le robo un beso haciendo que el color carmín inundara sus mejillas.

— Espero que eso halla contestado tus dudas. -habló para después irse y dejar a la chica ahí parada pensando.

.

.

.

"Vamos Kagome tienes que ser fuerte".

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con una dirección: el despacho del Lord.

Justo después de tocar y escuchar el permiso para pasar tímidamente abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.

— Yo..., solo pasaba a ver que tal estaba tu día—él la miró—. Ya casi es hora de la cena y quería saber si nos acompañarás hoy.

— Si. -contestó para regresar su vista los pergaminos.

Ella sonrío y se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla y salir de ahí.

Se había des hecho de todos esos viejos pergaminos ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicó a seguir ese exquisito olor proveniente de la cocina—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó con enojo al verla dentro de la cocina.

— Preparo la cena. -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

— Para eso están ellos. -señaló a los demonios cocineros que temblaban bajo su mirada.

— Pero ellos son ellos, yo quería hacer la cena para nosotros hoy. -y le sonrío.

— No es necesario que hagas estas cosas.

— En mi época la mujer hace todo esto a su pareja. -explicó ella.

Sesshomaru ya no dijo nada solo le besó la frente y se fue a sentar al comedor.

A los minutos la ojimorena apareció sentándose a su lado y a esperar que les sirvieran la cena. No tardaron en aparecer los camareros con los platillos a comenzar a acomodar todo sobre la mesa, primero sirvieron la sopa, Sesshomaru comió en silencio, luego el platillo fuerte y por último el postre.

Con los nervios de punta Kagome inquirió—: ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¿Porque no me dijiste que sabías cocinar? -reprocho.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Desde ahora tu preparas de comer **solo** para mi. -declaró dejando a la azabache como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

Él ya no dijo nada solo se levanto y beso su frente para después marcharse.

"Creo que cocinaré más seguido" -pensaba la onna.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraba Rin molestando a Jaken.

— ¡Ya deja de molestar niña insolente! -gritaba el pequeño kappa.

— Vamos señor Jaken sabe que se ve lindo con esta corona. -alagaba la onna no ko mientras en su mano sostenía una pequeña corona de flores hecha a la medida del gruñón viejo sapo.

Kagome los miraba divertida y se imaginó como sería tener hijos propios.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! -le habló Rin al notar su presencia.

— ¡Rin! -se agachó para recibirla con un abrazo.

— El Señor Jaken no quiere ponerse esta corona que he hecho especialmente para él. -se quejó.

En ese momento el Lord había llegado con ellos y ninguno se había percatado— Jaken, comportate. -todos temblaron al escucharlo a sus espaldas.

— S...,si a...,amo. -el kappa tragó duro.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! -gritó Rin para saltar a sus brazos y rodearle el cuello en un abrazo y luego besarle su mejilla con una sonrisa.

Kagome suspiró con anhelo.

— Señor Sesshomaru ¿Cuando me darán un hermano? -preguntó la inocente niña haciendo que Kagome casi se desmaye.

— Cuando quieras. -complació a la niña que soltó un gran grito de emoción.

— ¡Gracias papá! —gritó después llena de emoción. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras la infante corrigió—: Gracias Señor Sesshomaru.

El Daiyokai sonrió—. Rin puedes llamarme papá si así lo deseas. -la niña sonrió y le abrazó con más emoción.

Rin corrió dentro del castillo dejando a sus padres en el jardín.

— ¿Estás bien? -inquirió el ojimiel.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Rin? —él alzó una ceja—: Ya sabes eso de darle un hermanito.

— Yo no le veo nada de malo, después de todo somos pareja. Es normal tener hijos ¿no?

— Si, pero nó en nuestro caso. -reprochó ella.

— ¿Por qué no? -preguntó extrañado.

— ¡Porque si yo tuviera hijos serían híbridos! -gritó para después dejarse caer sobre el césped llorando.

Él se arrodilló a su lado y con su mano levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Por eso no querías estar conmigo? —ella asintió y él sonrió—: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Yo..., no sabía cómo. -su voz apenas se escuchaba y era triste.

— Mujer tonta. —fue su respuesta para después traerla a su cuerpo para abrazarla—. No me importa lo que sean nuestros hijos, mientras sean tuyos.

Al escuchar las palabras del Lord se sintió feliz algo en ella brotó.

— Te amo. -habló ella para después besarlo de manera tímida.

Para él fue una clara invitación a la cama y no la desaprovecharía y menos después de que la mujer al momento de casarse con él no había querido tener contacto íntimo con él.

Subieron por el balcón de su gran habitación y la recostó sobre la cama y sin cortar el beso que se había vuelto más demandante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que quedaran desnudos uno a merced del otro.

— **Kagome no tienes idea de cuanto he esperado esto.** -declaró la bestia que se había apoderado del cuerpo de su amante.

Ella se sonrojó y se entregó al placer los besos por el cuerpo, las lambidas, los mordiscos y sobre todo esos masajes eróticos que demostraban lo tan ansiados que estaban por el otro.

— Sesshomaru espera. -gimoteo ella al saber lo que seguía.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo..., yo..., es mi primera vez. -confesó con temor para después verlo sonreír.

— Kagome _También es mi primera vez._ -confeso de igual manera él.

Y con esas palabras ambos se entregaron a la pasión sin importarles que pasará después.

.

.

.

— ¡Ven aquí Sesshomaru! -grito la azabache.

— ¿Qué sucede? -llegó alarmado a su habitación.

— Creo que vamos a ser padres. -eso dejó descuadrado al poderoso demonio.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si. -y sin esperar más la abrazó para besarla.

— Rin se pondrá feliz. -aseguró el albino.

— Ya lo creo. -le dió la razón para después bajar al jardín donde se encontraba la pequeña Rin.

— ¡Rin, cariño!

— ¡Mamá, papá! -llegó saltando feliz la oji-marrón.

— Rin papá y yo queremos darte un regalo. -sonrió.

— Rin debido a que has sido buena niña queremos decirte que...-hizo una pausa para mirar a Kagome.

— ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! -dijeron ambos al unísono.

— ¡Que alegría! -la pequeña se había puesto a llorar de felicidad.

A partir de ese día ellos vivieron felices, Kagome sin correr peligro a la hora de consumar su emparejamiento y ahora con los herederos en camino ella sobre todo era feliz.

Fin.


End file.
